


Sky is Over

by MishaCollinsFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 year old Sam, 17 year old Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, a/o/b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsFan/pseuds/MishaCollinsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just trying to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title. It's a Serj Tankian song, called Sky is over. (Duh) For those who don't know, Serj Tankian is the lead singer of System of a Down. And those who don't know who System of a Down is, It's a metal rock-ish band.
> 
> BUT the song you should be listening to while reading this is For My Sake my Shine Down. Thats kinda my soundtrack for this thing... Heres a link cause I'm awesome. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FG3nR6Ww-8
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'll go over it the best I can. 
> 
> Sam is 15, and Dean is 17 in this. No hate please, unless it's in good sport. (example: I think you could have done better here....)
> 
> Sorry it's so short!

 

 

A 15 year old omega Sam groaned as he turned onto his other side in the dark moon lit room that he shared with his 17 year old alpha brother Dean. A sharp and familiar dull pain spread through out his lower body. He bit his lip and chose to ignore it. 

 

Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat and pulled the blankets off him slowly. He sat up and rubbed at his eye before yawning and stretching with his hands in the air. Sam watched as he got out of his own bed and left the room. As soon as the door closed, he moved onto his back and palmed at his crotch. "Not now... God please not now." He whispered to himself and tried to get back to sleep. 

 

Ya. That just wasn't going to work. At all what so ever. Sam sighed and flipped the blankets off himself and walked across the room to the door. He opened it slowly, trying to make any squeaky noises on his way to the bathroom. 

 

He walked quietly down the hallway and towards the bathroom, not wondering at all where Dean might be in his only half awake mind.

 

As he made his way almost like a zombie down the hallway, with his long brown messy hair and his half hard cock, Sam heard a grunting noise. He looked towards his fathers bed room door, thinking he might have brought home another woman. He rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom.

 

When Sam opened the door, the last thing he expected to see was Dean sitting on the bath tub rail with his cock in his hand. Dean didn't look up though. He hadn't heard Sam open the door, thank god. Sam slowly closed the door and stared to tip-toe away, but not before he heard Dean moan a quiet "Sam..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

When he crawled back in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About how Dean had moaned his name... And about how Deans hands moved on his cock, and how big it was... It was definitely bigger than Sam's. Sam bit his lip has he felt the heat in his tummy and cock grow warmer. He closed his eyes and moaned. A gasping sound came from him when he felt a liquid seeping out of his hole.

 

 _Oh... Thats why Dean_ _got up... He smelled my heat..._ Sam concluded. His heart ached a little at that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
